Cicatrices
by Elis lotus
Summary: [Yaoi Killua X Gon] [Slight Kurapica X Leorio] CAP. 5 UP!
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: Cicatrices**

**Genero: Drama, Slash**

**Advertencia: SHONEN-AI KILLUA X GON. Incluida violación, maltrato y lo que se me ocurra después**

****

**Notas Mías**: ¡Oa! Ejem..Quiero decir hola. Mucho teletubbies esta influenciando mi joven mente. Sin mencionar la tortura. Todo culpa de mi hermanita beba que solo quiere ver eso y con solo un televisor…uhh creo que me estoy pasando de tema.  Mi primer fanfic de Hunter X Hunter. Así que tengan compasión de mi, no soy muy buena escribiendo. Creo que todas las advertencias están hechas así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Capítulo 1**

No te quiero

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes ante las palabras. Empezó a temblar mientras su respiración aumentaba.

¿Qué..Que estas diciendo..G-gon. No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio Nonononononono ¡ESTO NO ERA POSIBLE!!! ¡¡¡No ocurría!!!

Intentaba convencerse así mismo en verdad que lo intentaba. Pero no podía, esas palabras se habían…habían hecho trizas su ser.

Siempre has sido arrogante, Killua. Nunca te he importado…en realidad estoy cansado de ti. No quiero volver a verte 

Killua quedo frió. Mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, disculparse por lo que paso antes fue uno de ellos. Lo descarto sin pensarlo dos veces. Jamás lo haría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO! a pesar de todo lo que pensó era lo único que podía decir, se sentía demasiado herido.

También pensé lo mismo. Pero ya vez…las cosas no son como uno quiere

Gon..One- Iba disculparse, no importaba si su orgullo fuera pisoteado no iba a perder a Gon por eso.

No..Largate y déjame en paz

Y donde iría el, ¿Qué haría sin Gon?. El era el que le había dado ganas de vivir y un propósito. No podía ser la vida tan cruel para quitárselo todo otra vez…¿no?

No quería volver a estar solo y en la oscuridad.

No quería…

Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. Su pecho se oprimía al punto de dejarlo casi sin aliento. Recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando vio a Gon entrar por la puerta nuevamente, pensó que se disculparía, el también, claro que a su forma, y todo quedaría olvidado. Pero no, nada de eso pasaba. Gon había salido con esto y el simplemente no se lo podía creer..

¿Acaso Gon no veía  que el había cuidado de el? ¿Le había dado todo? ¿TODO LO QUE TENIA? Su alma, su vida. El no podía hacerle esto ¡¡¡¡NO PODÍA!!!

Vete Killua no quiero verte nunca mas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Este Killua…en verdad no quise..se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía y oscura.

¿Killua?...

No hubo respuesta a su llamado. Empezó a preocuparse, Killua no era de las personas que se largaba así sin más. Bueno, mmm…en realidad si lo era pero….

Un trueno lo saco de sus pensamiento seguido de un fuerte rayo que ilumino la habitación haciéndolo recordar que había olvidado encender la luz.

La tormenta…Killua estaba afuera en la tormenta…

Intento prender la luz. Intento inútil al constatar que no encendía. Suspiro estar aquí sin luz y sin nada con que entretenerse mientras esperaba a Killua.

Genial…Simplemente genial.

En la Isla Ballena a pesar de no tener electricidad podía jugar en el bosque o hablar con Mito-san o con la abuela . O simplemente jugar en la lluvia.

Lo hubiera hecho pero teniendo en cuento que ya no estaba en el bosque mas bien en una enorme ciudad. Que no tenía ni un parque a diez mil millas a la redonda  a donde pudiera ir.

Era frustrante no poder hacer nada, estar encerrado como un animal en una jaula muriendo del aburrimiento. Si, talvez esa era la forma en que los mataban. También el temor de Gon. Morir sin poder hacer nada.

No, sabía que no era bueno pensar así. Pero con el tiempo y las cosas, quien sabía lo que podría pasar. Era algo impredecible.

Como su pelea con Killua, no cualquier pelea normal, al menos en su punto de vista en esos momentos, después de una enorme discusión y gritos terminaron con un muy enojado Gon saliendo del apartamento y un Killua enojado en el piso,

A Gon no le gustaba pelear. No con sus amigos, pero es que a veces Killua podía ser tan INSOPORTABLE  y también orgulloso. No queriendo terminar peor había decidido dar un paseo para aclarar sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que los motivos eran absurdos y estupidos. Volviendo a disculparse, sabiendo de antemano que Killua no lo haría si el no lo hacia primero.

Fuertes golpeteos se escucharon en la habitación haciendo a Gon casi saltar de susto, Nuevamente había perdido la cuenta del tiempo. Talvez habían pasado horas o minutos. Miro la ventana, El cielo estaba de un gris oscuro, gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal. Una imagen deprimente…

Los golpeteos se escucharon aun más fuertes. Haciendo despertar nuevamente a gon de su estado.

Se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento, los golpeteos no paraban, para después abrirla.

Y ahí se encontraba Killua. 

Sus ojos azules ahora eran negros y confusos. Por sus ropas mojadas uno se daba cuenta que había estado afuera por horas.

¡Por Dios! Killua te puedes enfermar cualquier otro pensamiento fue olvidado al ver a Killua en ese estado. Lo que mas lo asustaba era su expresión vacía y fría, pero en sus ojos había algo…algo que no podía definir.

Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de estar atrapado en una abrazo asfixiante. 

I-itaii..Onegai Killua Yamete Sentía que sus huesos podrían romperse en cualquier momento.

No…siseo en su oído Jamás te dejare ir…Gon Apretó el abrazo imposiblemente, haciendo que Gon cerrara los ojos intentando parar las lagrimas que querían salir por el dolor. Killua estaba utilizando toda su fuera y Gon apenas podía soportarlo. 

¿Qué ocurría con Killua? ¿Por qué estaba así? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas? El no recordaba haber hecho algo malo…

Intento empujarlo sintiendo ya la falta de aire.

Jamás…¿me oyes?

K-ki..llua

¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!

Pro fin pudo respirar en el momento en el que Killua lo soltó. No piso ni un segundo el suelo, Killua había pasado sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y sus hombros y ahora lo cargaba. 

Por alguna razón que aun no conocía sus mejillas se calentaron al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba con un incomodo y extraño sentimiento que le gustaba.

Ahora veía la cara de Killua. Esta estaba llena de tristeza.

Lo lamento mucho gon su voz era ronca No quería que esto pasara de esta manera..En verdad lo lamento

Sin más empezó a caminar nuevamente con un Gon, más confundido que nunca, aun en sus brazos.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ahora se encontraba en la cama, cortesía de Killua que lo había tirado a la cama. Su rostro ocultado por sus cabellos blancos.

Killua que pa-mfff!!!los labios del susodicho ahora se encontraban pegados a los suyos. Demandantes y posesivos. Gon no se movía, se había quedado estático, al igual que sus pensamientos. 

Los roces, la lengua abriéndose camino por su boca, las manos acariciando su cuerpo. Demasiadas cosas para su pequeña mente.

No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el frió le calo los huesos. 

Estaba completamente desnudo con Killua en las mismas condiciones, encima de el. Se sentía vulnerable y asustado.

Tembló, y no solo por el frió. Este no era el Killua que el conocía, había sido reemplazado por un extraño, alguien que quería algo de el. Algo que no podía o no quería comprender.

*************

Este…esta algo confuso pero pronto se aclarara.

Espero..ToT

Dudas, reclamos, demandas, amenazas en los Reviews. Si, Por favor ^^


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo: **_Cicatrices_

**Autora:** Elis Lotus

**Genero:** Drama, Angst

**Advertencia:.** Violación (en el proximo capitulo), angst y todo lo que se encuentren. No apto para cardiacos ni homo fóbicos. Después no digan que yo no advertí ok?.

**Reviews:**

Niky_ch@n: Eheheh creo que esta claro y en este capitulo lo estará mas. Sip yo también espero que Killua quede feliz, en verdad no se como va a terminar todo esto ^^;;;. Siento no haber puesto los significados pero significa algo como: "Me duele…..por favor Killua detente". Bye ^_~ 

Selene-metallium: Si, lo se. Siempre todo lo que escribo me sale medio confuso T.T…Lamento haberme demorado tanto y ojala que este capitulo recompense tu espera.

Kiara Bennington Shinoda: Gracias por su apoyo. Aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste ^__^.

Chocolana: Prometo que el proximo capitulo SI sera mas largo. A mi también me encantan los yaoi, en especial los de Killua X Gon ^///^. Yo no me aburro con ningún review, al contrario eso me hace saber que al menos a alguien le interesa. 

Loreto W : Mucha gracias por tu critica, algo me preocupaba de que no parecían los personajes reales, quería dejarlos como Togashi Yoshihiro los hizo…Puede que incluya un flash back, no en este capitulo. Talvez en el próximo capitulo ya que tengo mas tiempo libre.

Haruko Haruhara: Yo no he convertido a Killua en un pervertido, degenerado si, pero pervertido no…me pregunto ¿hay diferencia en esas dos palabras? Nah no creo que eso importe. En fin, volviendo al asunto, Killua ya era un pervertido…hay un capitulo en el que le sugiere a Gon ver cierto programa de contenidos no muy 'decentes' esto es una prueba irrefutable de lo que he dicho.

**Notas: **Aquí esta el segundo capitulo como lo prometí, he decidido no dividirlo. Estuvo bastante difícil de escribir (y rescribir, aun peor), en especial las escenas subidas de tono (#///#) que prácticamente son todo el capitulo. Como Killua y Gon jamás han pasado una situación así, talvez no parezcan ser los mismos (y miren que yo he hecho todo lo posible ¬¬).Este capitulo a mi parecer, esta muy muy MUY meloso para mi gusto, supongo que es por mi etapa de depresión *sigh*.Bien, mejor dejo de molestarlos con mis problemas mundanos y vamos con el fic ^^.

bla bla

(Notas de mi, molestando =P)

*acentuación en los diálogos o como se llame*

_~Pensamientos~___

**Capitulo 2**

_~No__….¡¡¡NO *PUEDO* HACERLO!!!~ la ultima humanidad remanente en su ser grito intentando detenerlo._

Detenerlo de hacer lo imperdonable, de lo que jamás tendría regreso. Lo cual solo terminaría en la destrucción del pequeño debajo de el. Y también en la suya propia. 

Había que admitir que algunas veces el había soñado con esto, sueños que cumplían sus mas oscuros deseos, tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo. Tuvo la esperanza de que con el tiempo lograría ganarse su corazón de manera mas individual. (ustedes saben como es Gon, quiere a todo el mundo ¬¬  Gon: Yup =^_^=)

Deseo que fue roto en mil pesados con tan solo palabras. Rió amargamente ante el pensamiento. 

_~Yo__, Killua; que asesine a millones de personas; que tuve a otros cientos a mis pies pidiendo, rogando por compasión…fui destrozado con unas simples palabras~_

Sin notarlo todo su cuerpo temblaba y lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Su sonrisa ahora transformada en una mueca torcida.

De rabia por haberse dejado llevar por ilusiones estupidas…

De tristeza por lo que sentía y que no era correspondido…

De frustración por no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Mordió su labio con fuerza intentando parar las lágrimas y los sollozos que se le venían como un bólido. Los sentimientos intentando salir, aumentando aun más su dolor.

Todo quedo en el olvido al sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla, el calor expandiéndose por su rostro mientras las lágrimas eran limpiadas de sus ojos con insospechada ternura.

La sensación era embriagante…cerro los ojos apoyándose en la pequeña mano, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. 

_~Creer__ en una ilusión…~ susurro una voz en su cabeza. No la escucho, más bien rechazo escucharla._

Killua… Abrió con lentitud sus ojos al escucharlo, orbes marrones encontraron los suyos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse y las voces de su cabeza dejaron de escucharse. Las miradas se volvieron mas intensas, deseando, queriendo y pidiendo en silenciosa plegaria sin siquiera saberlo o talvez demasiado distraídos para notarlo…con extrema lentitud sus rostros se fueron acercando, disfrutando cada momento. Sintiendo la respiración agitada y caliente del otro en el rostro. 

Sus labios se rozaron para luego juntarse en un beso. No hubo deseo ni rabia ni ira, solo profundo amor puesto en ese simple gesto.

La mente de Gon estaba completamente nublada para siquiera saber que era lo que pasaba. Lo único que sabia era que le gustaba lo que sentía y mucho…

Lo único que no sabia es que este seria el comienzo de su pesadilla…

°°°~°°°

Hasta aquí  lo dejo ^-^ ¿ustedes que opinan? Lo dejo o no lo dejo

Dejo o no dejo

Dejo o …¡¡bah!! Lo sigo, seria una mala si lo dejo ahí aunque que no puedo decir que no me sentí tentada a dejarlo *risa malevola*

Perdón por atormentarlos -_-´ es que me gusta molestar .

No puedo evitarlo es una enfermedad (frasecita comercial)

_°°°~°°°_

_~Creer__ en ilusiones es para los débiles…~ escucho a la voz repetir nuevamente con un murmullo creciente de fondo._

Toda la atmósfera de ensueño se quebró en mil pedazos.

Killua abrió los ojos inmediatamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había tomado la decisión de seguir no importándole lo que le costara y aun así tuvo la sensación de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

No, eso no era posible. Gon ya lo había demostrado con sus acciones, con sus palabras, con…

Sus manos pasaron por sus cabellos una y otra vez en señal de desesperación y confusión. Las voces volviéndose cada vez mas fuertes y demandantes al punto de pensar que se volveria loco. Agarro aun mas fuerte sus cabellos mientras su boca se abría en un grito de dolor, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, todas esas voces lo desquiciaban.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, moviendolo suavemente. Esta vez la accion no fue bien recibida. Con una agilidad inhumana agarro por la muñeca el brazo y lo apreto con fuerza.

Un gemido de dolor se escucho por toda la habitación.

Killua no tuvo consideración con eso. Lo agarro por los cabellos, deteniendo cualquier intento de escape. Su boca bajo hasta el nivel de su oido diciendo una frase que le helo la sangre al moreno.

No te atrevas a tocarme o te *juro* que te arrepentiras

***

Ejem..mm…err…¿Reviews? n.n


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo: **_Cicatrices_

**Autora:** Elis Lotus (o sea yo  ^__^)

**Genero:** Drama, Angst

**Advertencia:** Ya se la saben. Yaoi y punto XP. Ahora si LEMOOOONNN

**Reviews:**

Kilaki: ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO!! Aun no se si voy a escribir mas fanfictions de esta pareja (a pesar de que la adore ^///^) pero no se me vienen ideas a la cabeza TOT.

Selene-metallium: Perdón…otra vez ¬¬;;; por demorarme tanto pero es que me inspiración anda un poco dormida (o esta de vacaciones) estos últimos meses, por eso es que me demoro tanto en un capitulo.

Clow Reed 1: ^^gracias. Ehhmm…por cierto ¿Que es Mori eh?

Yarumi: O.O en verdad crees que mi fic es estupendo….U.U muchas gracias… ¬¬ parezco una idiota hablando así ¿no?

Kirara: ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer una historia sin confundir a nadie?!!... Mentira ^^;;; solo estoy exagerando. 

Kiara Bennington Shinoda: Que disfrutes este capitulo que esta vez esta bien largo. El mas largo que he escrito en toda mi corta vida. Ahora lo único que no se es si esta bien escrito ToT.

Kotorimon: T-T Uhh…si si, lo se. Pero este capitulo esta mucho mas largo (lo vuelvo a repetir) en recompensa. 

Loreto W: El review mas largo que me han dejado hasta ahora y lo único que puedo decir es: gracias, gracias, gracias. Si, creo que lo mío es el Angst, me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los personajes, jajaja que mala soy. Sigue enviando reviews. Bye.

**Notas: **Actualice en lo que parecen ser siglos. Este capitulo esta muuuuuuuuucho mas largo que los otros dos para que no me peguen y queden contentos (espero..). Se me hizo algo complicada la parte de…mm…bueno 'eso', creo que saben a lo que me refiero, así que no creo que haya quedado muy bien. Además de que la personalidad asesina y sádica de Killua no creo que me haya salido. Vuelvo a agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado hasta ahora que por ellos y todas las personas que leen este fanfic sigo con este fic. Y espero que sigan enviando reviews. ~.~ . ¡Algo más! Vuelvo a repetir en este capitulo hay LEMON. La pregunta es ¿Estan preparados?

Gente: ¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!!!

Degenerados….¬¬

Gente: ¡¡¡¡¡¿DiJISTE ALGO?!!!!  =o

¿¿Yooo?? (con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia) no, no he dicho nada ^_____^;;;

bla bla

(Notas de mi, molestando =P)

*acentuación en los diálogos o como se llame*

_~Pensamientos~___

~

_En el capitulo anterior: _

_Killua no tuvo consideración con eso. Lo agarro por los cabellos, deteniendo cualquier intento de escape. Su boca bajo hasta el nivel de su oido diciendo una frase que le helo la sangre al moreno._

_No te atrevas a tocarme o te *juro* que te arrepentirás_

_~_

****

**Capitulo 3**

****

****

****

****

Gon se quedo totalmente estático al escuchar estas palabras. Su mente analizaba cada palabra oída intentando darle un significado diferente. No queriendo admitir la verdad. Su mejor **'amigo'**, la persona en que siempre creyó poder confiar. Deliberadamente lo apartaba de el con palabras hirientes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

En realidad no le importaba mucho lo que le sucediera. Era cierto que tenia miedo de lo que Killua haría con el, pero jamás del mismo Killua, ***nunca* sentiría miedo de el. **

De pronto, sintió humedad en su cuello, seguido de un calor intenso y un extraño sentimiento de…de…

Todo pensamiento fue eliminado al sentir algo incrustándose en su piel, cortándola. El pequeño jadeo. Killua le estaba mordiendo el cuello, sangre empezó a aflorar de las zonas heridas.

Killua empezó a morder, succionar y besar el cuerpo debajo de el. Disfrutando cada estremecimiento y gemido de Gon. Ninguna misericordia en sus actos. Solo deseo.

Por favor… murmuro débilmente el chico de cabellos negros después de que Killua hubiera dejado otra marca en su cuerpo. Sus ojos anteriormente de un brillante avellana ahora eran un oscuro café. Nublados por las lágrimas y sensaciones que corrían por todo su cuerpo. Por un deseo que rogaba que Killua no hubiera notado.

Totalmente nuevo para el. Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que sentía, eso era lo que hubiera querido decir…pero no podía. Siempre le habían enseñado a no mentir a los demás ni a si mismo. Y en realidad algo había detrás de todo el dolor que le hacia dudar. Algo que le gustaba y hacia que instintivamente sus caderas se levantaran pidiendo por más. La pregunta que se repetía en su mente era ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no quería que esto acabara? ¿Qué el dolor se fuera?

Killua observo los nublados y oscurecidos orbes marrones. Equivocando el deseo de Gon por dolor. Una inestable sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Se obligaba a si mismo a disfrutarlo, esta era su única oportunidad. Muy dentro de el sabia que no se atrevería a tocarlo nuevamente y si retrocedía ahora…ahora…no lo soportaría, con solo decir que apenas aguantaba ver los ojos de Gon, el dolor de la traición en sus adentros. Rompiendo y destrozando lentamente su corazón…

En una dulce tortura…

Miro una vez mas al joven debajo de el, dejando que la lujuria lo poseyera.

Las mejillas de Gon estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido, sus labios rojos dejando escapar débiles jadeos y gemidos. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño cubierto en sudor estremeciéndose al leve toque mientras que sus ojos permanecían entreabiertos casi sin poderse ver el color de sus ojos. 

Cerró los ojos, y unió sus labios violentamente, obligando al muchacho a que abriera la boca. El sabor de Gon era dulce como la miel, volviéndolo completamente adicto a el. Una de sus manos tomo la cabeza de Gon y la otra su cintura, apretándolo imposiblemente contra el. Sus erecciones chocando juntas, trayendo placer. El moreno no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gemir de excitación.

_~ Mi ultima oportunidad…. ~ _fue el ultimo pensamiento racional que tuvo Killua antes de que el deseo tomara su lugar.

Lentamente Killua empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, lo que inmediatamente hizo a Gon gritar, sus brazos rodeando la espalda de Killua apretándose mas contra el, deseando sentir mas de aquello que lo estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis. Instintivamente las piernas de Gon se abrieron, dándole un mejor acceso. Cada movimiento llevándolos un paso mas cerca del ansiado orgasmo, caderas chocando juntas, sudor corriendo por su piel. Killua se vino encima de Gon, escondiendo su cabeza entre los mechones negros del chico. Gon le siguió, dando un grito de placer. Liquido blanco entre sus cuerpos.

Se separaron jadeando por aire. 

Gon sentía que el sueño lo empezaba a poseer. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. Cuando un punzante dolor le advirtió que esto no había terminado. Estrecho las sabanas entre sus manos mientras apretaba los ojos.

Killua introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo a la vez en la estrecha entrada de Gon. La otra mano la tenia ocupada masturbando al chico. Quería…no. **Necesitaba esto de nuevo.**

El dolor hizo que los algo adormecidos músculos de Gon despertaran, recuperando energías en un instante.

¡¡¡NO!!! grito Gon empujándolo con fuerza. A pesar de ser mas grande y mucho mas fuerte, al ser capturado por sorpresa Killua cayó de un lado al suelo.

El chico de cabellos negros inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta, no importándole siquiera un segundo el estado de desnudez en el que se encontraba. 

Movió con desesperación el picaporte y al ver que la puerta no abría la tiro de un golpe. Por un momento pensó que su libertad estaba asegurada al ver la puerta caer al piso con un fuerte THUD.

Que equivocado estaba…

De la nada una mano lo agarro por la muñeca haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera para atrás. La mano en su muñeca lo dejo ir e inmediatamente dos brazos se pasaron alrededor de su delgada cintura. Levantándolo a unos centímetros del suelo. Una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, sus mejillas rozándose.

Aun no dije que te podías ir Gon mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Nuestro pequeño jueguito ***no*** ha terminado 

Los ojos de Gon se dilataron. Jamás había escuchado a Killua hablar o actuar de esta forma.

¿Deseas que actué de esta manera? llego a sus oídos la suave pregunta. Podía sentir la palpitante erección de Killua en su parte trasera.

_~ Oh Kami…oh Kami ¿en que diablos me he metido? ~ _pensó antes de que unas uñas se hundieran en su carne haciéndolo volver a la realidad y tomado aire en un suspiro respondió: 

Yo…yo solo…q-quiero que se…as el mm-ismo de antes 

La estridente y sarcástica risa de Killua se escucho por toda la habitación. Casi rompiendo los nervios de Gon. No creo que eso sea posible

El chico moreno fue tirado nuevamente a la cama, de espaldas. Nunca había estado más asustado en su vida, ni siquiera con Hisoka. Por un breve momento pensó en levantarse y correr otra vez pero no basto más que una mirada del chico de cabello blanco para descartar la idea.

Voltéate Ordeno Killua, su voz fría y sin ninguna emoción. Gon no le obedeció, en vez de eso se arrodillo en frente de el y lo tomo por los hombros, lagrimas hicieron su camino nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Killua…por favor…por favor tu no quieres hacer esto. Yo…no qu- Gon fue callado abruptamente por una mano que choco contra su mejilla. La cabeza de Gon quedo de lado al igual que su cuerpo.

Un momentáneo silencio que fue roto por la replica de Killua.

Estoy cansado ¿sabes? Cansado de esta estúpida charada Furia fría corriendo por sus venas.

Gon no escucho las palabras, su mano lentamente toco su mejilla roja e hinchada en incredulidad. Su mirada insegura por unos momentos pero igual intento levantarse.

Esta vez Killua no se lo permitió, lo agarro de los hombros y lo volteo, quedando Gon de espaldas a el.

No supo como o porque pero de inmediato Gon sabia lo que iba a pasar. El miedo lo invadió y empezó a moverse frenéticamente intentando liberarse.

_~ Nonononoonononononononono… ~ _la mente del muchacho moreno repetía una y otra vez.

Gon sintió como nuevamente esos brazos lo levantaban haciéndolo quedar en sus manos y rodillas. Como algo se presiono en su parte trasera y de una sola y fuerte embestida se introdujo dentro de el. Sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca y su cara palideció mientras su grito era ahogado por una mano cruel que se poso en su boca. 

Killua no mostró ninguna piedad al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Gon e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse dentro de el. No dándole tiempo al pobre chico para ajustarse a las fuertes y brutales embestidas. 

Y entre jadeos erráticos empezó a hablarle en al oreja con voz hiriente.

Te duele Gon, dímelo. Talvez..mmmhh…ahhh…así lo entiendas. Tu…no sabes cuantas noches te he deseado de esta manera, cuantas noches…mmm…te imagine así. Se que no podré…uhmm…poseerte en alma pero al menos lo haré en cuerpo y el dolor siempre te lo recordara…Con cualquier persona que estés, no importa dond…uhhhh…donde quiera que te encuentres el dolor siempre te recordara a mi, porque…aunque lo odies…ahora eres mío Gon

Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas e intensas. Al borde de la inconciencia los brazos de Gon cedieron haciéndolo caer para adelante. Killua aun lo sostenía de su cintura impidiendo que su parte trasera cayera también. Sangre espesa y un líquido blanquecino broto de su unión cayendo lentamente por sus piernas, manchando las inmaculadas sabanas.

Pero Gon ya no reaccionaba, sus brazos cayendo laxos e inmóviles a sus lados. Como una muñeca que hubiera sido rota o un ave con las alas heridas, sus ojos vidriosos cerrándose lentamente, envolviéndolo en una profunda oscuridad.

Oscuridad que lo recibió consoladoramente.

*******

O////o lo….lo….¡¡¡¡LO HICEEEEEEEE!!!! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ahahahaha ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué no iba a hacer sufrir a Gon? Bueno al principio pensé que no debería hacerlo, ya los he hecho sufrir mucho. Y al final permitiría que Killua sea suave con Gon, pero no….lastimosamente no puedo. Soy demasiado mala para hacer eso. Talvez no haya estado muy bien, en mi opinión he puesto a Gon muy llorón y a Killua muy…ehmm…no se…'extraño'.  ¿Ustedes que opinan? Contéstenme en sus reviews (obvio ¿no? ¬¬)


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo: **_Cicatrices_

**Autora:** Elis Lotus 

**Genero:** Drama, Angst

**Advertencia:** Violación, Angst (mucho…MUCHO ANGST), y todo lo que se encuentren. NO APTO PARA HOMO FÓBICOS ni para gente con problemas cardiacos mmm…ni para niños, olvido a alguien? 

**Reviews****:**

Kotorimoon: Y se pondrá peor u.u 

Annita-Malfoy: me halagas aunque no creo que escriba tan bien. 

Kilaki: OoO ¿¡DOS REVIEWS?!. Esto me hace sentir culpable….T_T

DArla16: A mi también me gusta sufrir a Gon-chan, a pesar de que el sea mi personaje favorito. No se porque me gusta verlo sufrir…, ya se que suena sádico pero que puedo hacer *otro largo suspiro* Así soy yo.

Kansu: Gracias por interesante en mi historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que lo veras en este capitulo.  

Kiara Bennington Shinoda: Me haces sentir valiente con eso de atreverme a publicarlo. Espero que este haya quedado bien escrito también…¬¬.

Niky_chan: No…Gon no se murió, jamás podría matarlo…mmm talvez *mente llenada con ideas enfermizas*. Eh, si… ¿en que estaba?...Quien sabe, talvez Killua haya pasado demasiado tiempo con Hizoka o tal vez su personalidad me salio como la de el…no lo se…

¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!! No saben cuanto significa para mi ToT

**Notas: ** Este…hola ^^;;; esta vez si me demore mas de la cuenta (tomando en cuenta que me demoro algo de un mes en a ser un miserable capitulo). Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles disculpas ya que esta vez no tengo excusa alguna, además claro de mi propia flojera, para hacer algo. Falta poco y terminare este fic XDDD. La primera entrada de Kurapica y Leorio en este fic…espero que sus personajes me hayan salido bien.

bla bla

(Notas de mi, molestando =P)

*acentuación en los diálogos o como se llame*

_~ Pensamientos ~_

_~*~_

**Capitulo 4**

_¡Baka!_ Ves lo que hiciste? Te dije que no era por aquí. ¿Pero me escuchaste? ¡¡¡¡NOOO!!! exclamo el rubio enojado. Se encontraban en un enorme embotellamiento y probablemente tardarían horas en salir

El hombre de cabellos azabaches, lo miro irritado, sus dedos golpeando contra el timón del auto metódicamente. Esta era la sexta vez que le venia con eso.

Yo que iba a saber que no tenia que dar vuelta, además…recuerdo a cierta persona mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa picara que no tuvo objeciones con mi decisión en ese momento y no solo eso, me estuvo distrayendo con proposiciones no tan decentes. Debo decir que tu eres el menos indicado para recriminarme, Kurapica la sonrisa del hombre de cabellos crespos se amplio aun mas, al ver que su compañero se había quedado completamente sin palabras, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, un pez muy rojo, debería agregar.

Kurapica volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana, retomando la compostura y tratando de no darle importancia alguna al comentario pasado. A pesar de que aun el pálido rosa que pintaba sus mejillas no dejara su rostro. Fue en ese momento en que noto como el cielo ya se había oscurecido completamente. Suspiro desganado…su entrevista era mañana, así que con eso no tenia problema, pero había deseado ver a sus amigos esta noche. La ultima vez que hablaron Gon le había dicho que estarían aquí.

Sus ojos azules (no de que color son, así que solo imagínenselos de ese color..ok?) se perdieron entre las multitudes que cruzaban las veredas…de pronto, diviso unos cabellos en forma de pinchos, desafiando a la gravedad…no había duda, ese cabello era inconfundible…

Oye Kurapica… ¿Ese no es Gon? hablo repentinamente Leorio, notando lo mismo que el.

Si… murmuro Kurapica, ensimismado…tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

El hombre mas alto, en cambio, abrió la ventana de su convertible, sacando la mitad del cuerpo del carro. ¡¡¡¡GOOOOOONNNN!!! grito fuertemente, moviendo sus manos de uno a otro lado. Tratando de atrapar la atención del pequeño en vano. Este pasaba de largo sin siquiera notarlos, su cabeza gacha evitando que se vieran sus ojos y su expresión. Los gritos de Leorio se detuvieron al igual que el movimiento de sus manos.

Los ojos del kurata se estrecharon, escrutando minuciosamente la figura de Gon. Notando como su aura tan vibrante y alegre, había sido reducida a solo una oscura y falta de vida (ya saben el nen), ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que estuviera asi? bajo mas la vista hasta sus piernas y entonces lo vio…

Sus ojos se estrecharon aun mas, apretó los dientes y sus puños se cerraron, mientras la tristeza dio paso a un nuevo sentimiento…ira…Conocía esa forma de caminar…Oh, si…Quién quiera que le hubiera hecho esto a Gon, lo pagaría y lo pagaría muy caro…

Le tomo todo su autocontrol volver a sentarse correctamente y mirar hacia el frente, sin atreverse a mirar a Leorio. Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se hablaron, hasta que…

_*Crack*_

Por instinto, volteo a ver al lado opuesto del carro donde se encontraba Leorio.

_*Crack* *Crack*_

¡No! Leorio… ¿Qué haces?...Suelta el timón…suéltalo_ hablo Kurapica con voz calmada, gritar no ayudaría en nada además de alterar mas a ambos. _

_*Crack* _

Leorio… tomo las manos temblorosas del susodicho entra las suyas, apartándolas del pobre timón que había estado a punto de hacerse pedazos. 

Entrelazo sus dedos y las puso en su regazo en un gesto lleno de afecto…Tranquilízate…

¡¡¡¿¿Qué me TRANQUILIZE??!!! Grito Leorio, asustando a las personas que estaban cerca, volteando a mirarlos murmurando entre ellas. Esto no hizo mas que alimentar el fuego. ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y USTEDES QUE ME MIRAN??!!!! Inmediatamente, todos lo metiches voltearon sus cabezas…aun murmurando. Leorio estuvo listo para salir a darles una lección cuando Kurapica lo tomo nuevamente de las manos. Negando con la cabeza…

Esto no solucionara nada, Leorio…Yo iré a buscarlo declaro Kurapica.

Espera yo voy contigo…

No, no iras

Leorio cruzo sus brazos, con una expresión obstinada de "no-me-harás-cambiar-de-opinión"

Sabes que terminaras embarrándola toda...Gon no necesita mas problemas de los que ya tiene ahora. P-por favor, solo ve al hotel… Leorio lo miro sorprendido. Kurapica jamás pedía…y muy en el fondo Leorio sabia que ya había perdido.

El hombre asintió derrotadamente y el Kurata sonriendo forzadamente se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y con un casi inaudible 'Gracias'.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Algunos negocios empezaban a cerrar y el reloj digital de neon encima de uno de los edificios marcaba las 9.  El rubio se paro nuevamente en una de las incontables esquinas, la cadena colgando de sus manos a modo de péndulo. 

Señalo a la derecha y Kurapica empezó a correr nuevamente, agradeciendo silenciomente que ya de hubiera alejado de la parte mas concurrida de la ciudad y que no hubiera ninguna desviación. Se adentraba directo en el parque.

La cadena no dejo de señalar hacia el frente…hasta que se detuvo y cayó. Estaba en el punto exacto pero no podía ver a Gon, por ninguna parte. Camino unos cuantos pasos mas hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago.

_~ Seguro que este debe ser el centro del parque ~_

Y ahí sentado a sus orillas se encontraba Gon…Kurapica empezó a acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de su amigo, aun preguntando como no pudo haberlo visto… se agacho para encontrarse a su altura, poniendo sus manos en sus brazos…

¿Gon?.... pregunto quedadamente…el pequeño no respondió. Solo abrazo aun mas sus piernas…Gon… esta vez hablo mas alto pero aun así no había reacción. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la nada.

¡Gon! Asustado, Kurapica lo agarro de los hombros zarandeándolo fuertemente, mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez…Por fin, los ojos castaños adquirieron algo de vida y lo miraron extrañado…

¿Kurapica? su voz algo ronca Pensé que llegarías en una semana… El rubio mostró una sonrisa calida Pensé lo mismo de ti…pronuncio este.

Gon le sonrió y sin pensar dijo Lo que pasa es que Ki…llua quiso venir antes… la sonrisa tembló por unos momentos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el Kurata. Su cabeza sacando conclusiones a mil por hora.

Ya veo…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No deberías estar con Killua…? observo como el pequeño tembló ante la mención de ese nombre.

Si...pero…pero…¡¡¡Quise salir a caminar!!!

¿A estas horas y…solo? 

¡¡Si!!...quiero decir no…creo se me paso la hora se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

Bien…entonces… lo tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo Regresemos al hotel… en ese momento sintió como Gon soltaba su brazo, volteo a verlo, el moreno tenia los ojos muy grandes y la boca bien abierta…a pesar de eso…Kurapica no pudo saber de que era esa expresión. 

¿Gon?... ¿no quieres ir al hotel?… pregunto Kurapica, esperando que Gon por fin le contara lo que había pasado. Pero este se limito a negar con la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada vista hasta por un ciego (Gon es muy malo mintiendo), le aseguro que se encontraba bien.

Los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo al hotel. En silencio, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas. 

Gon no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante el constante escrutinio de Kurapica, sabía que este lo miraba de reojo. Y que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, solo esperaba que fuera tarde que temprano…

*~*

¿Capitulo aburrido?  Bueno…en el próximo viene la acción. ¡¡¡¡¡REEEVIEEWS!!! Mientras mas rápido lleguen…mas rápido actualizare (chantajista ¿Quién? ¬¬)  


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo: **_Cicatrices_

**Autora:** Elis Lotus 

**Genero:** Drama, Angst

**Advertencia:** Violación, Angst y todo lo que se encuentren. NO APTO PARA HOMO F"BICOS ni para gente con problemas cardiacos mmm…ni para niños, olvido a alguien? 

**Reviews:**

Katrina Black: o.o sádica… ¡Genial! Yo también lo soy…^-^. (¬¬ ignora eso)

Chibi-Poio: Es un capi de transición? No lo había pensado así, pero creo que tienes razón…U_U porque ahora se viene la parte mas difícil. Gracias por decir que se utilizar las palabras, en verdad necesitaba una levantada de ánimos (además claro de mi muy decaído orgullo). O.o muchas preguntas creo que todas ya fueron contestadas con este capitulo, de paso me libro de contestarlas ^^;; soy un floja. 

Kmy Kusanagi: Gracias ^-^ ya me estaba preocupando porque no se entendiera o peor, que me saliera mas confusa como últimamente me sucede.

Kiara Bennington Shinoda: . si lo deje en suspenso, se me escaparon las ideas, todo culpa de mi inspiración (que al parecer se fue de vacaciones y no piensa volver ¬¬).

Kilaki: ^^ y yo que creía que me había salido aburrido… Es una lastima porque en este capitulo aun no se resuelve nada, en vez todo se complica (genial, mas problemas para mi *sigh*).

Akari Ikeda: Arigatou Akary-san. U.U;; nunca continuo pronto verdad?

Annita-Malfoy: …ojala fuera igual de fácil pensarlas y escribirlas _ pero no lo es ;_;

**Notas: **Hola, no tengo nada que decir además de que lo disfruten…

bla bla

(Notas de mi, molestando =P)

*acentuación en los diálogos o como se llame*

_~ Pensamientos ~_

_~*~_

**Capitulo 5**

****

¿Podría decirme su nombre? la mujer les sonrió melosamente mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

Gon vio como Kurapica empezaba a hablar con la señora de algo que no entendía o más bien estaba demasiado preocupado para siquiera prestarle atención. Su cuerpo sudaba frió y podía sentir como el corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

_~ Quédate quieto de una vez, Gon Freecs. ¿Quieres que Kurapica sospeche más de ti? ~_

No podía quedarse quieto, quería escapar…huir y jamás voltear atrás. No tenía el valor, al menos no aun, de enfrentar a Killua…

Killua…

Trago saliva y los temblores de su cuerpo se intensificaron. Sin evitar pensar que si se ponía así al solo escuchar o pensar en el…¿Qué pasaría cuando se vieran cara a cara?

Alguien lo jalo del hombro, llamando su atención.

¿Te encuentras bien?...Estas temblando... pregunto la mujer, que Gon inmediatamente reconoció como la que había estado hablando con Kurapica hace unos momentos.

¿Gon? pregunto algo preocupado Kurapica.

Si…solo tengo algo de frío

La mujer inmediatamente volvió la atención al rubio, tragándose la mentira. Gon contuvo la respiración, hasta que la mirada sospechosa de Kurapica también lo dejara…centrándose nuevamente en la recepcionista.

En ese momento un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Uno que no fue nada agradable. Antes había pensado que lo peor seria encontrarse con Killua, pero ahora atrapado en los extraños juegos del destino, se enteraba de que podía pasar algo mucho, _mucho_, peor: Sus amigos al enterarse de la verdad…

El rubio ya sospechaba y seguramente Leorio también. No tardarían mucho en encontrar al culpable y entonces ¿Qué?. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar quedando completamente petrificado. Las ideas revolviéndose en su mente creando una situación irreal. 

_~ Oh no! Killua! ~_

Sus ojos voltearon a ver al rubio. Kurapica había dejado de hablar con la recepcionista y ahora lo tenia su atención dirigida a el.

Gon…Leorio dejo un mensaje. Dice que nos vera en tu apartamento informo el kurata, al parecer sin haberse dado cuenta de la poca atención que le ponía su amigo.

¿Qué? Sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra.

Parece que no me escuchas…Leorio nos vera en tu apartamento. Ya sabes… curvo sus labios en una extraña sonrisa el que tu y Killua comparten    

El pelinegro trago saliva. La sonrisa de Kurapica escondía algo que no podían esconder sus ojos. Un extraño fulgor carmín empezaba a apoderarse de aquellos orbes azules. 

Entonces Gon Freecs se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Su hipótesis había sido correcta.

2.- Lo que sucedería esta noche seria la prueba mas dura que jamás hubiera pasado.

Y ¿saben algo? 

No se equivoco. Al menos no del todo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡¡Maldito!!! El puño de Leorio conecto contra la mejilla de Killua. El albino no hizo ningún movimiento por defenderse, recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Pero antes de que cayera, el pelinegro lo agarro del cuello de la chamarra, levantándolo hasta que los pies de Killua quedaran balanceándose en el aire. ¿Cómo pudiste?...Confiábamos en ti… ¡Gon confiaba en ti! 

Killua no respondió y Leorio perdió todo control, cegado por la furia…Con todas sus fuerzas, lo aventó contra la pared. Viendo como el chico chocaba contra ella para después deslizarse hasta suelo. Sin hacer movimiento o sonido alguno. 

Leorio respiraba a grandes tragos, sus ojos brillaban con el mas puro odio. Tomo una de las sillas cercanas, dispuesto a terminar con el, de una vez por todas. 

¡¡¡BASTA!!! Leorio miro sorprendido a su pequeño amigo que ahora actuaba como barrera entre el y Killua. Ni siquiera lo había visto entrar. Después sintió unas manos abrazarse a su cintura…Kurapica… la silla cayo de sus manos.

¡¡¡No te metas...Gon!!! ¡Se lo que ese bastardo te hizo, no se ira sin su castigo! Se escucho el sonido de sus nudillos. No lo dejarían usar la silla. Pues bien..¡No importa! Lo acabaría con sus propias manos. 

Sin embargo Gon no se movió, en vez levanto sus brazos hacia los lados. Claramente diciéndole que no lo dejaría pasar.

Entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mi para hacerlo reitero Gon. Su apariencia era firme pero dentro de si, estaba perdido y asustado.

¡¡¡Porque lo defiendes!!! ¡¡¡El abuso de ti!!! 

¡Eso no te incumbe!

¡Q-Que tratas de decir! ¡¡ERES MI AMIGO!! Estallo con furia lanzándose hacia delante con todo su peso, tratando de librarse de Kurapica que apenas podía contenerlo. 

¡Eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar que lastimes a Killua! sus ojos dejaron a Leorio para centrarse en el albino que aun yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Una delgada línea de sangre corría por su frente, manchando su maltratado rostro. Ya has hecho demasiado…

El se merece eso y mas… murmuro sin misericordia.

Gon suspiro, Leorio estaba imposible en estos momentos y en verdad el no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Kurapica-kun llamo sin voltear llévate a Leorio, yo…yo me encargare de Killua 

Levanto el cuerpo del peliblanco, recargándolo en sus hombros y sin una palabra salio de la habitación.

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUUUUEEE???!!!!! ¡No te voy a dejar solo con ese! intento seguirlo pero se vio sostenido..._aun_...Por Kurapica.

Leorio… ¡ya es suficiente!... ¿no lo vez?...solo estas empeorando las cosas noto como los músculos de Leorio se relajaban, sus brazos lo soltaron sabiendo que había perdido las ganas de pelear.

Pero…tu no entiendes, o sea… ¿C-cómo pudo? no pudo hablar mas, notando la mirada de Kurapica. 

Si te entiendo, Leorio…y mas de lo que tú crees sus ojos color rojo sangre se cerraron momentáneamente. Había sido casi imposible contener sus deseos de venganza. No obstante lo consiguió, gracias a Gon. El pelinegro le había suplicado porque lo ayudara y Kurapica siendo la persona leal y condescendiente que era (que humilde no?), no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar. 

Ahora ya nada podía hacer. 

Mejor nos vamos…Killua y Gon tendrán mucho de que hablar… Sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual y con una sonrisa deshizo todas las dudas de Leorio. 

Leorio, junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. La sonrisa picara volvió a su rostro Nosotros también tenemos mucho que hacer eh Kurapica? murmuro en su oreja con voz sensual.

¡¡HE-HENTAIII!! Grito avergonzado Kurapica, mas rojo que un tomate.

Oh vamos…no me digas que aun te avergüenzas, nunca eres tan tímido en la cama

Kurapica le dio la espalda, completamente enojado (y mas rojo que nunca ^///^) salio de la habitación. Lamentando su suerte, al haber tenido que enamorarse un c****o como Leorio.

El susodicho cerró la puerta del apartamento. Mirándola por unos momentos, sonrió. Era cierto, no podía hacer nada ahora. Todo quedaba en manos de Gon y de alguien que prefería no mencionar, solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

Empezó a correr detrás del rubio que ya estaba a mitad del corredor. 

Solo esperar…

~*~

Que mal… cortito otra vez _.

Reviews!!!! 

****

****


End file.
